Rocket Power Wiki
Welcome to the Rocket Power wiki! The Rocket Power wiki is a collaboritve website about Rocket Power that anyone can contribute to! We have so far developed since 2009-09-07. We are writers on a mission. Our wiki is about gathering up and preserving knowledge about all things Rocket Power. So, come on in and have a look around--use the menus to the left or enter a name, word, or phrase in the search box. If something's missing, go ahead and add it; if something's not right, fix it; if you have a question or suggestion, communicate it. The more the merrier! knoodelhed 05:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) News :For previous news entries, click here. *2013-09-18 - A new poll section has been added. Scroll down to see it! *2012-07-02 - We congratulate the United States on the 236th anniversary of their declaration. Love your country dearly but watch your government carefully. *2012-06-21 - Happy Go Skateboarding Day! :D *2012-05-09 - Pay close attntion to your calendar: School will be out shortly and none too soon! *2012-03-30 - In California, Woodward West's MegaRamp continues to be the scene of groundbreaking awesomeness. Check out 12 y/o Tom Schaar's unfreakingbeleivable 1080! *2012-03-04 - CORRECTION AND APOLOGY -'' Daylight savings time will be starting in applicable areas of the northern hemisphere at 02:00 on Sunday, ''March 11th. Remember to turn watches, clocks, and other timepieces ahead one hour before you go to bed Saturday night. If in doubt, check local news media. I should have checked this with the Squid. *2012-02-24 - Big props to 9 year old Evan "Big E" Doherty landing a full pull on Woodward West's MegaRamp! *2012-02-23 - (00:20 PST) Deb and Scott may be expecting, will know more after seeing the doctor in the pm. *2012-02-09 - Deb tells us that the Girl Scouts are selling cookies in many locations around the United States. Please keep your eyes open and be generous in your support of this valuable program. *2012-02-04 - Tommorow (Sunday Feb. 5th) New York and New England face off in Indianapolis for the Super Bowl. Kickoff at 18:30 EST on NBC and affiliates. *2012-01-14 - On Tuesday, January 24th, Congress will vote to pass internet censorship in the Senate, even though the vast majority of Americans are opposed. We need to kill the bill - "PIPA" in the Senate and "SOPA" in the House - to protect our rights to free speech, privacy, and prosperity. We need internet companies to follow Reddit's lead and stand up for the web, as we internet users are doing every day. *2011-11-13 - We have sustained a serious incident of vandalism. The available evidence will be referred to the pertinent authorities for further action. *2011-06-10 - Sorry for the slow activity, Deb and I have been very busy. In the meantime, check out this live action parody by a cosplay/filming group from California, shot on location in Ocean Sh--er, Santa Monica. Poll The following poll was added on 2013-09-18. Which of the three Rocket Power "specials" did you like the best? Race Across New Zealand Island of the Menehune The Big Day The crew Kahunas *Knoodelhed *Mike2000 *Besweeet Wahines *MegzEve007 Spoiler advisory Properly warned ye be sez I: Articles in this wiki openly discuss plot points and other information that in any other context could rightfully constitute SPOILERS. Disclaimer :The Rocket Power Wiki is a fan-made, -directed, and -operated website, created for the purpose of preserving and appreciating this aspect of our culture, and is completely unrelated to Nickelodeon Networks, Klasky Csupo Animation, or any of their subsidiary or parent businesses. All intellectual properties are copyrighted to their appropriate respective creators. There is nothing for sale here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Newpages Category:Browse